100%
Em um jogo da franquia Grand Theft Auto, atingir o 100% de conclusão envolve inúmeras tarefas, embora geralmente haja algumas coisas que não são necessárias para completar 100%. Alcançar a conclusão de 100% geralmente recompensa o jogador com bônus especiais. Abaixo estão explicações do que é necessário em cada jogo para alcançar 100% de conclusão, assim como quaisquer recompensas que serão desbloqueadas ao fazê-lo. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' :Artigo principal: 100% do GTA III. Para conseguir a conclusão de 100% do Grand Theft Auto III, o jogador deve: *Completar todas as missões principais *Completar todas as missões por telefone *Completar todas as missões off-road *Completar todas as missões de veículos remotos *Completar todas as missões de veículos *Completar todos os pedidos de Import/Export *Conseguir todos os Hidden Packages *Passar todos os Rampages *Fazer todos os 36 Saltos Únicos Recompensas *Diferente dos jogos futuros, este não dá uma recompensa específica, apesar de que completar certas tarefas do 100% te dão benefícios *Troféu "King of Liberty City" (apenas PlayStation 4) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' :Artigo principal: 100% do GTA Vice City. Para conseguir a conclusão de 100% do Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, o jogador deve: *Completar todas as missões principais *Completar todas as missões de gangue *Completar todas as missões de propriedades *Completar todas as corridas de rua *Completar todas as missões por telefone *Completar todas as missões do Hyman Memorial Stadium *Completar todas as missões do Sparrow *Completar todas as missões off-road *Completar todas as missões de veículos remotos *Completar todas as missões de veículos *Conseguir todos os Hidden Packages *Fazer todos os 36 Saltos Únicos *Passar todos os 35 Rampages Recompensas *200% de saúde e colete balístico *Munição infinita para todas as armas *A habilidade de recrutar 3 guarda-costas no Vercetti Estate *Roupa "Frankie" no Vercetti State *Dobro de resistência para qualquer veículo do jogador ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' Para atingir a conclusão de 100% no Grand Theft Auto Advance, o jogador deve: *Terminar todas as missões principais *Ganhar as 18 corridas (6 por ilha) *Vencer o Demolition Football *Firefighter (20 incêndios por ilha) *Paramedic (nível 12) *Taxi Driver (100 viajens) *Vigilante (20 criminosos por ilha) *Coletar 100 Hidden Packages *Passar todos os 21 Rampages Recompensas *Nenhuma recompensa para a conclusão de 100% ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' :Artigo principal: 100% do GTA San Andreas. Para atingir a conclusão de 100% no Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, o jogador deve: *Terminar todas as missões principais *Aprender todos os golpes e movimentos das três academias *Completar todos os desafios de veículos *Completar todas as missões de propriedade *Completar todas as sub-missões *Completar o desafio de precisão de tiro da Ammu-Nation (nível 12) *Levar os 30 veículos para a missão de Import/Export *Terminar as três escolas opcionais com pelo menos média bronze em cada teste *Comprar todas as 29 safehouses *Terminar todos os eventos do estádio *Vencer todas as corridas *Coletar todos os itens de pickup Recompensas *Munição infinita para todas as armas *$1,000,000 *Todos os veículos possuem o dobro de resistência *Um Hydra acima da casa do Sweet *Um Rhino em baixo da ponte acima de Ganton *Uma BMX na delegacia de Los Santos ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' :Artigo principal: 100% do GTA Liberty City Stories. Para atingir a conclusão de 100% no Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, o jogador deve: *Completar todas as missões principais *Completar todas as missões secundárias *Terminar todas as corridas em primeiro lugar *Avenging Angels (15 níveis nas três ilhas) *Slash TV (duas vezes) *Entregar os 16 carros para Love Media *Completar todos os trabalhos pequenos *Coletar todos os 100 Hidden Packages *Completar as 20 Rampages *Completar todos os 26 Saltos Únicos Recompensas *Munição infinita para todas as armas do jogador *Um Rhino aparece no Fort Staunton ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' :Artigo principal: 100% do GTA Vice City Stories. Para atingir a conclusão de 100% no Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, o jogador deve: *Completar todas as missões principais *Destruir todos os 99 balões vermelhos *Completar todos os 36 Saltos Únicos (30 na versão de PSP) *Completar todos os 35 Rampages (30 na versão de PSP) *Todos as 30 propriedades do empire *Respeito máximo em todos os negócios *Completar todas as missões de veículos *Apreender 32 veículos para Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound *Causar pelo menos $1,700 de dano ou mais em Rush! (PS2 apenas) *Causar pelo menos $2,000 de dano ou mais em Crash! (PS2 apenas) *Completar todas as missões secundárias e corridas com tempo *Swinger's Club *Phil's Shooting Range Recompensas *Munição infinita para todas as armas do jogador *A habilidade de ver a maioria das cutscenes da história no The Clymenus Suite ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' :Artigo principal: 100% do GTA IV. Para atingir a conclusão de 100% no Grand Theft Auto IV, o jogador deve: *Completar todas as missões principais (independente do final) *Completar as 10 entregas do Little Jacob *Ganhar as 9 corridas do Brucie Kibbutz pelo menos uma vez *Completar as 10 Exotic Exports do Brucie *Completar as 9 missões de The Fixer's Assassinations *Completar todos os 30 roubos de carro pro Stevie *Brucie Kibbutz - desbloquear habilidade especial *Little Jacob - desbloquear habilidade especial *Patrick McReary - desbloquear habilidade especial *Brucie Kibbutz - fazer cada atividade disponível pelo menos uma vez *Little Jacob - fazer cada atividade disponível pelo menos uma vez *Patrick McReary - fazer cada atividade disponível pelo menos uma vez *Derrotar o computador ou um amigo em um jogo completo de boliche, sinuca ou dardos pelo menos uma vez *Ter a pontuação mais alta no QUB3D *Fazer todas os encontros aleatórios (exceto Jeff, Ivan, Clarence e/ou Cherise) *Completar todas as missões de Most Wanted via computador da polícia *Fazer 20 missões de Vigilante usando o computador da polícia *Matar todos os 200 Flying Rats *Completar os 50 Saltos Únicos Recompensas *Munição infinita para todas as armas do jogador *Conquista/Troféu "Key To the City" ''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned'' :Artigo principal: 100% do GTA The Lost and Damned. Para atingir a conclusão de 100% no Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, o jogador deve: *Completar todas as missões principais *Completar todas as 25 missões de Guerra de Gangues *Completar as 12 corridas de moto *Completar todas as Importações/Exportações de motos para Angus -10 *Matar as 50 gaivotas *Encontrar 2 personagens aleatórios *Completar os trabalhos do Stubbs -5 *Vencer pelo menos uma vez as queda de braços, sinuca, dardos e air hockey de qualquer um *Levar Terry e Clay para queda de braço, sinuca, dardos, air hockey, bar, restaurante, clube de strip e show pelo menos uma vez Recompensas *Munição infinita para todas as armas do jogador ''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' :Artigo principal: 100% do GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony. Para atingir a conclusão de 100% no Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, o jogador deve: *Completar todas as missões principais *Completar as missões da Drug Wars *Vencer 3 triatlos *Completar 8 atividades de gerente do Maisonette 9 *Dançar com sucesso no Maisonette 9, Hercules *Vencer a competição de bebida de champanhe *Vencer um jogo de dardos, sinuca, air hockey e golfe contra qualquer um *Levar Henrique Bardas e Armando Torres para air hockey, dardos, sinuca, golfe, clube de strip, comer e beber pelo menos uma vez *Exterminar 50 gaivotas *Encontrar 3 personagens aleatórios *Ganhar o campeonato de lutas na gaiola (6 rodadas) *Completar 15 Saltos Únicos Notas *Não é necessário ter a conclusão de 100% em todas as missões para chegar ao 100% do jogo. Recompensas *Munição infinita em todas as armas do jogador ''Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars'' :Artigo principal: 100% do GTA Chinatown Wars. Para atingir a conclusão de 100% no Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, o jogador deve: *Completar todas as missões principais *Completar todos os 14 encontros aleatórios *Conseguir no mínimo bronze nas missões secundárias e trabalhos pequenos *Conseguir no mínimo bronze nos desafios de tempo *Conseguir no mínimo bronze nas corridas de rua *Conseguir no mínimo bronze com todas as armas no Liberty City Gun Club *Conseguir no mínimo bronze em todos os 30 Rampages *Destruir todas as 100 câmeras de segurança *Completar todos os 30 Saltos Únicos *Obter todas as 21 casas seguras *Obter todos os 8 Troféus *Conhecer os 80 Traficantes de Drogas *Encontre ambos os Lions of Fo Notas *Nas versões iOS e Android do jogo, fazer todos os objetivos acima leva a 101,34% em vez de 100%, e se o jogador concluir uma tarefa quase perto de 100%, uma pequena mensagem de felicitações será exibida. Recompensas *Próximo dos 100%, uma pequena mensagem de parabéns irá aparecer ao jogador ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :Artigo principal: 100% do GTA V. Para atingir a conclusão de 100% no Grand Theft Auto V, o jogador deve: *Completar todas as missões principais (independente do final) *Completar as 6 missões de assassinato do Lester *Ter pelo menos conclusão bronze nos 18 estandes de tiros da Ammu-Nation *Ter pelo menos conclusão bronze em todas as 5 corridas *Vencer um jogo de tênis *Jogar um jogo de golfe de 9 buracos *Vencer um jogo de dardos *Ganhar uma dança privada no clube de strip *Ganhar pelo menos conclusão bronze em todos os 3 Triatlos *Ganhar pelo menos conclusão bronze em todas as 6 Corridas Offroad *Ganhar pelo menos conclusão bronze em todas as 12 lições de voo *Ganhar pelo menos conclusão bronze em todas as 4 Corridas Marítimas *Completar todos os saltos de paraquedas *Completar as seguintes missões de Estranhos e Doidos: **Todas as 5 da Tonya Wiggins **Encontro com Hao **Todos os 6 encontros com Beverly **O encontro com Peter Dreyfuss **Encontrar Barry 4 das 6 vezes **Encontrar Mary-Ann Quinn 1 das 3 vezes **Ambos encontros com Omega **Todos os 4 encontros com Dom Beasley *14 dos 57 Eventos Aleatórios *Comprar 5 quaisquer propriedades *Comprar um veículo de um website *Coletar as 50 peças da nave espacial *Coletar as 50 cartas *Passear e brincar com o Chop *Fazer sexo com uma stripper *Receber pelo menos 1 serviço das prostitutas *Assaltar 1 loja *Completar 25 dos 50 desafios por baixo da ponte *Completar 25 dos 50 Saltos Únicos *Completar 8 de 15 voos arriscados da Escola de Pilotagem *Visitar o cinema *Fazer as seguintes atividades com amigos: **Ir a um bar **Visitar o cinema **Visitar o clube de strip **Jogar dardos Recompensas *UFOs aparecem no Monte Chiliad, Fort Zancudo e Sandy Shores *Camisa de 100% para o Franklin Clinton *Conquista/Troféu "Career Criminal" *A missão de Estranhos e Doidos "The Last One" *A opção de comer a planta de peiote dourada Links externos *GTA III, Vice City, and San Andreas Checklist Program *San Andreas 100% Checklist *GTA IV 100% Checklist *TLAD 100% Checklist *Chinatown Wars 100% Checklist *TBoGT 100% Checklist de:100-Prozent-Checklisten en:100% Completion es:100% fr:100% ru:100% прохождение Categoria:100%